La douceur de son ennemi
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: "Leur rituel s'accompagnait toujours de règles tacites, basées sur un accord silencieux, une façon de ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qui n'appartenait qu'à eux : ne jamais parler, ne jamais poser de questions, toujours garder cela secret."/"Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Misaki savait, c'était qu'un Saruhiko passionné était insatiable." SaruMi


**Bonjour les gens!**

**Je publie cet os (écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma se-chan et je me suis éclatée à l'écrire!) parce que ... voilà, fallait bien que je donne dans un autre fandom que Naruto de temps en temps xD Et aussi pour nous faire patienter de ma fiction (oui je sais je suis énervante à force) et vous expliquer. J'ai rien publier pendant les vacances parce que j'avais cet os a écrire, puis je reviendrais le douze novembre pour un os pour l'anniversaire de ma sempai Hamano (en espérant que je le finisse à temps) et pour Noel je dois écrire a ma meilleure amie un os aussi...mais hétéro cette fois...Dur! Bref, je ne reprendrais pas ma fic d'ici 2014 donc mais j'ai un autre os en stock (sur gintama) que je risque de publier...**

**Voila, en espérant que vous appréciez la lecture (et que vous me pardonnez les fautes, je ne me relis toujours pas),**

**Erza, uke de son état.**

* * *

**La Douceur de son ennemi**

_Dimanche 18 juillet :_

Quand Misaki se réveilla ce matin, il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. La moiteur de son corps et l'humidité des draps lui suffisaient pour se souvenir. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait oublier.

Il roula sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond immaculé. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité apaisante et la seule source de lumière était les rayons du soleil qui se faufilaient entre les rideaux.

Pestant intérieurement contre ses courbatures, il s'extirpa du lit sans même daigner d'enfiler un quelconque vêtement ou de jeter un coup d'œil à la personne encore endormie qui avait partagé sa couche. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il traversa la pièce en enjambant ses habits et ceux de Saruhiko, car c'était bien lui, pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit les robinets de la douche et s'y glissa. La buée commença à se former, la fumée à s'envoler et sa peau à rougir mais il sentit ses muscles se détendre un à un.

La première fois qu'il avait couché avec Saruhiko, ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans un bar où Misaki avait décidé de noyer sa tristesse dans un verre d'alcool, c'était alors un samedi soir comme les autres. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu son ancien ami, il s'était attendu à une remarque sarcastique sur la mort de Mikoto ou son état pitoyable mais rien n'était venu. A vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, et cela aurait put paraître étrange si il ne s'agissait pas de Fushimi Saruhiko, membre de Sceptra 4 incompréhensible aux yeux de tous (d'ailleurs, avant même sa trahison Misaki avait renoncé à chercher à le comprendre) et de Yata Misaki, membre d'Homra en plein deuil de son roi. Si Homra il y avait toujours.

Il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôtel le lendemain en sentant la semence de l'autre couler entre ses cuisses, et bien que gêné et peut-être un peu dégoûté, il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool et du deuil, et s'était enfui. Il n'avait pas revu Saruhiko pendant un mois après ça.

Puis, ça s'était produit une deuxième fois. Un autre samedi soir, il était passé sans s'en rendre compte devant l'hôtel de la fameuse nuit. Saruhiko aussi. Il n'avait pas même eut le temps de monter sur son skate pour s'enfuir qu'il s'était retrouvé sans comprendre cloué sur un lit par le corps de Saruhiko au dessus de lui. Cette fois-là, ce fut le brun qui quitta le bâtiment pendant le sommeil de l'autre, mais il lui laissa une note: « Samedi prochain, même hôtel, même chambre, même heure ». Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Misaki avait suivi. Et maintenant, trois mois après, il retrouvait chaque samedi celui qu'il traitait de traître pour une nuit de volupté.

Leur rituel s'accompagnait toujours de règles tacites, basé sur un accord silencieux, une façon de ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qui n'appartenait qu'à eux : ne jamais parler, ne jamais poser de questions, toujours garder cela secret, toujours partir chacun son tour dans le sommeil ou la douche de l'autre.

C'était un des rares moments où Misaki ne pensait plus à Mikoto, à Totsuka, au roi incolore, au roi d'argent, à ce qui à tout jamais était perdu et qui manquerait à jamais. Et cela suffisait pour justifier sa fidélité au rendez-vous. Il fallait avouer que le reste du temps, il était bien trop rongé par ses pensées noires pour s'interroger là-dessus.

Alors, il laissait faire.

Il s'apprêta à se baisser pour attraper le savon quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille, une bouche se déposa sur sa nuque et un corps chaud se colla au sien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Saruhiko entrer. Quand les baisers se multiplièrent sur ses épaules et que les mains s'activèrent pour caresser et éveiller son corps, il ne résista pas et laissa son amant le plonger dans la luxure. C'était la première fois que Saruhiko restait alors que c'était à son tour de partir (Misaki lui-même ne s'étant pas tenté à faire ça) mais il ne s'en étonna guère.

Saruhiko, en plus du gain de puissance et de la haine de son ancien coéquipier, s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion : le corps de ce dernier.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Misaki savait, c'était qu'un Saruhiko passionné était insatiable.

* * *

_Samedi 14 août :_

C'était un samedi soir comme les autres, vraiment.

Misaki et Saruhiko était arrivés à peu près en même temps (à deux minutes près, Saruhiko était vraiment ponctuel) et ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Ils étaient rentrés, Saruhiko avait fermé les rideaux alors que Misaki avait déjà commencé à s'attaquer à son fichu manteau (ça prenait toujours trop de temps pour l'enlever, si vous demandiez son avis). Après ça, ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le lit.

Mais alors qu'il était perdu quelque part dans les limbes du désir, Misaki sentit quelque chose d'humide et doux au creux de son cou, juste au dessus de sa clavicule. La sensation disparut un instant, avant que Saruhiko ne repose ses lèvres à cet endroit. Quelque chose de chaud et de vaguement tourbillonnant déferla en Misaki : c'était l'endroit où il avait eut, à une époque qui lui semblait révolue et lointaine, le tatouage du clan rouge.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre faisait ça. Peut-être était-ce pour se moquer une fois de plus de lui. Peut-être l'avait-il fait inconsciemment. Ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose de plus profond, comme un regret, une excuse, ou une façon silencieuse de lui souhaiter courage pour continuer à aller de l'avant. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait un peu aussi : Saruhiko avait eut un semblant de reconnaissance envers le clan rouge, et cela suffisait à Misaki.

Alors, comme pour le remercier, les mains du roux cessèrent de griffer son dos pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux.

* * *

_Dimanche 22 août :_

Misaki se réveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, Saruhiko dormait comme un bien heureux, un semblant de sourire sadique sur ses lèvres et il reçut sans le savoir un regard noir de la part du roux. Allongé sur le dos, le corps courbaturé et les mains relevées au dessus de la tête, Misaki se demanda s'il avait pensé à le détacher avant de dormir.

Oui, à le détacher.

Car Saruhiko, enfoiré sadique qu'il était, avait décidé pas plus tard que la veille que son nouveau fantasme était d'attacher Misaki pendant l'acte. Résultat : avant même que le corps affaibli par les préliminaires de Misaki réagisse, il s'était retrouvé attaché par un nœud solide au montant du lit. L'expérience avait certes était plus surprenante que désagréable, bien que Misaki ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais bon sang, ce sale singe faisait-il tout pour l'énerver ?

Il était toujours irrité sur le coup mais bizarrement, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir. C'était sans doute lié au fait qu'à une époque, alors qu'il était encore lycéens, Saruhiko avait son premier ami, son unique aussi. Après il avait abandonné le lycée, vivant et travaillant pour Homra. Aucun des membres du clan rouge n'était bien riche, ils vivaient de ce que chacun rapportait, des recettes du bar d'Izumo, des poissons qu'ils pêchaient, mais ils étaient heureux. Aujourd'hui, il jonglait entre les petits boulots, passait le reste de son temps à broyer du noir et n'allait même plus au bar voir les autres de peur de déceler de la pitié dans leur regard face à ce qu'il était devenu. Lui qui faisait parti autrefois des membres les plus puissants du clan, qui avait tenté de résister à la tristesse et à l'incompréhension, mais qui avait fini par y céder, et qui n'était plus que l'ombre du jeune homme qui l'avait été.

Il n'avait plus la force de savoir si Homra tenait toujours, il n'avait plus la force de se battre, il n'avait même plus la force d'en vouloir à Saruhiko. Parce que dans sa tête, les visages du roi incolore, de Mikoto et Totsuko dansaient constamment, semblant le narguer sur ce qui avait disparu.

Pour se changer les idées, il laissa son regard errer sur le corps nu de Saruhiko, qui dormait sur le ventre. Il détailla ses cheveux noirs, le carré de ses épaules, la ligne de son dos. Même lui ne pouvait nier qu'il était plutôt bien fait et seule son horrible personnalité venait gâcher l'œuvre. Quoi que Misaki s'y était vite habitué, à cette horrible personnalité.

Il eut un sourire en coin, chargé de malice et pendant un instant, il redevint le jeune combattant agile à l'esprit bouillonnant qu'il eut été il y a un temps. Il n'allait pas partir sans signaler à Saruhiko son mécontentement. Ce sale singe n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, oh non.

Il exécuta rapidement sa besogne et partit en claquant la porte bien fort, pour être sûr que celui qui était maintenant son amant se réveillerait.

A l'intérieur, Saruhiko se réveilla effectivement.

Et poussa un juron en voyant ses mains attachées.

* * *

_Samedi 4 septembre :_

Lorsque Saruhiko arriva ce samedi là, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, Misaki était arrivé avant lui, ce qui n'était pour ainsi dire, jamais arrivé. Ensuite, il s'était appuyé à la rambarde du balcon, laissant la baie-vitrée ouverte et ses lèvres serrées maintenaient une cigarette (dans une posture qui lui indiqua qu'il était là depuis longtemps). Il ne la fumait même pas, la laissant juste se consumer, et son regard était perdu loin sur le toit des immeubles de la ville, ceux-là même qu'il avait autrefois foulés de son skate. De plus, Misaki était un sportif, un vrai : il se battait en utilisant un mélange de mouvements de break danse et d'arts martiaux, et ne se déplaçait qu'en planche. Ne serait-ce que penser à fumer n'était pas compatible avec sa personnalité.

Un vain hommage à son ancien roi, Mikoto Suoh.

Il n'était pas stupide, il voyait bien que Misaki allait mal : il avait maigri, ne prenait plus son skate. Il savait aussi qu'il ne voyait plus aucun membre d'Homra.

Mais Misaki n'était pas faible, et il ne montrait pas sa tristesse si facilement que ça. Il était aussi très têtu et ne demanderait de l'aide pour rien au monde. Son amant l'avait admiré pour ça, autrefois.

D'ailleurs, Saruhiko lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir face à cette situation. Alors qu'il allait faire un geste, dire une parole, n'importe quoi, Misaki le devança, lâcha sa cigarette qui tomba alors dans le vide, se retourna et se jeta sur lui.

Saruhiko subit l'attaque et laissa le diriger le baiser sauvage qui avait été initié. Il se contenta de l'allonger sur le lit et de commencer à le déshabiller. Et comme Misaki se laissait faire, il plongea la tête dans son cou et inspira son odeur. Un mélange d'alcool et de tabac se propagea dans ses narines et il plissa le nez.

Il préférait l'ancienne odeur de Misaki, entre savon et odeur de brûlé.

Et il y eut un murmure qui s'éleva dans les airs, si bas qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé :

« Totsuka-san, Mikoto-san… »

Saruhiko se figea tout entier et ses ardeurs se calmèrent immédiatement. Parce que là où Misaki aurait du être tremblant de son désir, il était tremblant de ses sanglots.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait et entendait Misaki pleurer.

Et quelque chose remua en lui, quand il se rendit compte que c'était devant lui que Misaki avait accepté de se laisser aller, la même chose qui remuait quand Misaki ne faisait que parler de Mikoto, celle qui le poussait à tout faire pour qu'il le haïsse. Et Saruhiko avait peur de comprendre.

Mais pour l'heure il se contenta de les retourner de façon à ce que le roux soit allongé sur lui, et le serra contre lui. Il laissa Misaki déverser sur son torse tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réconforter quelqu'un, peut-être devait-il lui dire que ça allait s'arranger, comme le faisait tout le temps Totsuka, ou qu'il était là. Mais Saruhiko n'était pas du genre à consoler les autres, et Misaki à accepter de se faire consoler. Alors ils se contentèrent de rester ainsi, l'un pleurant silencieusement, l'autre le serrant gauchement, comme deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient jamais trop su quoi faire de leurs sentiments.

Puis, épuisés, bercés par la respiration et le battement de cœur de l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

_Dimanche 5 septembre :_

« 'Fais chier, murmura Misaki en se frottant les yeux. »

Maintenant, il savait que s'endormir en pleurant était une mauvaise idée promesse de yeux collants et migraine le lendemain matin. La place à coté de la sienne était vide et froide mais on avait de tout même pris la peine de remonter la couverture sur son corps encore habillé. Il sentit ses joues chauffer en repensant à la veille et se maudit pour avoir une telle réaction. Il avait couché de nombreuses fois avec Saruhiko, alors pourquoi rougissait-il quand celui-ci le prenait seulement dans ses bras ? D'un autre côté, Saruhiko avait eut le tact de ne pas commenter sa faiblesse et de le couvrir avant de partir, alors il pouvait lui être reconnaissant non ?

Ignorant la chaleur qui lui gonflait bizarrement le cœur, il se leva, plissant le nez devant l'aspect froissé de ses vêtements et traversa la chambre. Direction : la salle de bain. Il entreprit de se débarrasser de ses couches de tissus en chemin pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il abandonna d'abord la chemise qu'il accrochait toujours à sa taille, puis son tee-shirt, laissant respirer son torse finement musclé. Ce n'est qu'en enlevant son pantacourt, trébuchant à moitié sur ses chaussures et chaussettes qui traînaient par là, qu'il remarqua le gobelet fumant posé la table de chevet. Il le prit entre ses mains et un frisson se propagea le long de son corps quand sa peau entra en contact avec le récipient chaud. Il en prit une gorgée qu'il faillit recracher quand la boisson lui brûla la langue. Mais il apprécia l'intention : café au lait sans sucre. Ainsi donc, Saruhiko s'était souvenu de son café favori.

Il se sentit rougir une fois de plus et décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide en attendant que sa boisson refroidisse. Quand il revint, sa boisson était pile poil à la bonne température (c'était l'avantage de savoir prendre des douches ultra rapides) et la savoura à sa juste valeur, une serviette pour seul vêtement.

Il sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de l'hôtel, habillé et reposé par sa nuit de défaillance. Ce fut la première journée où son esprit ne se focalisa ni sur Totsuka ni sur Mikoto si sur Homra.

Car c'était le visage de Saruhiko qui avait remplacé les leurs.

* * *

_Samedi 14 novembre :_

C'était la deuxième fois où Misaki arrivait avant Saruhiko et ce dernier ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de la première. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir essuyer une autre crise de larmes, en fait, il n'était pas sûr de supporter voir Misaki dans cet état à nouveau. Il préférait encore le Misaki qui lui criait qu'il allait le démonter plutôt que celui amorphe qu'il connaissait actuellement.

Le roux, assis sur le lit, leva alors la tête et lui envoya un sourire provocateur. Puis, il se releva, contourna le lit et ouvrit les rideaux en grand. La nuit était déjà tombée mais les lampadaires diffusèrent une vague de lumière artificielle dans la chambre d'hôtel, alors que le brun observait silencieusement son manège. Il admira la vue de la ville endormie un instant, puis se concentra sur son amant qui entreprit ses vêtements.

Saruhiko apprécia la vue et eut même un sourire devant elle. Le roux se laissa détailler sans gêne, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres et Saruhiko retrouva avec plaisir la lueur brûlante et sauvage qui dansait autrefois dans son regard. Il se débarrassa de son épée et de son manteau et Misaki se chargea de presque lui arracher sa chemise. Au moment où il voulut s'attaquer au reste de ses habits, le membre de Sceptra 4 le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit double.

Misaki frissonna quand il sentit les mains froides le caresser. Cependant, il se contenta de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Saruhiko. Ils étaient fins et doux au toucher, et Misaki les adorait sans se l'avouer. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand la bouche de Saruhiko s'aventura sur son torse mais soudain, ce dernier cessa tout mouvement et remonta. Son visage apparut alors dans le champ de vision de Misaki. Il fixa sans expression l'ancien membre d'Homra mais ses mains passaient et repassaient sur son ventre. Misaki comprit aussitôt et leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il avait recommencé à manger et avait repris du poids, et alors ? Mais Saruhiko continuait de le regardait intensément, alors il plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux, bleus, de Saruhiko et soutint son regard avec l'obstination qui lui était propre.

« Hey Misaki, murmura alors Saruhiko après quelques secondes de silence. »

L'appelé se tendit d'appréhension. C'était les premiers mots prononcés après presque un an de relations charnelles. Alors au lieu de lui reprocher d'avoir employé son prénom, il se contenta d'attendre. Puis Saruhiko eut un sourire, et il crut avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Le brun se pencha, son visage redevenant sérieux et acheva :

« Tu es beau. »

Et pour ne pas entendre Misaki protester, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

* * *

_Dimanche 6 décembre :_

Saruhiko fixait attentivement la table de chevet à côté du lit sur lequel il était assis, encore nu. Sur celle-ci reposaient un gobelet de café et un morceau de papier plié.

La veille Misaki était arrivé par le balcon, sautant d'un toit voisin, se tenant fièrement sur son skateboard. Avant même que le brun eut prononcé une parole, son amant lui envoya un regard de défi, de ceux qui voulaient dire « Ose faire ne serait-ce qu'une remarque et je repars », alors Saruhiko s'était contenté de le tirer à l'intérieur. Et il avait remarqué au milieu de l'acte que l'odeur de tabac avait disparue.

Mais pour l'instant, la place à côté de lui était vide et froide, les draps défaits. Il tendit le bras, attrapa une gorgée et grimaça aussitôt. C'était tiède et il devina que Misaki était parti depuis un bon bout de temps. Il se leva en soupirant, enfila son boxer qui traînait par là et porta la tasse jusqu'au micro onde. A l'intérieur se trouvait un autre morceau de papier plié et il haussa les sourcils.

Une fois sa boisson réchauffée, il partit la savourer sur le lit et ouvrit ses deux trouvailles. C'était des morceaux de ticket de caisse, un fastfood du coin (inintéressant au possible donc) mais au dos avait été gribouillé des chiffres. Reconnaissant sans mal l'écriture de son ancien camarade pour l'avoir vu au lycée lors de leurs travaux communs, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien voulut faire.

Misaki semblait aller mieux, et Saruhiko se réjouissait intérieurement de le voir redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il mijotait.

Il décida qu'il se pencherait sur le mystère plus tard et entreprit de retrouver ses vêtements qui n'étaient plus éparpillés sur le sol. Il les trouva du premier coup, pliés grossièrement dans l'unique placard de la chambre avec un autre papier plié dessus. Il le déposa avec les autres sans l'ouvrir puis parti se doucher. Il en trouva un autre à l'intérieur de la douche, et le dernier était posé sur son épée dans l'entrée.

Une fois lavé et bien réveillé, il quitta l'hôtel, les bouts de papier au fond de la poche. Il s'installa à un café pas loin, les étala devant lui alors que la serveuse lui demandait ce qu'il voulait. Il commanda un deuxième café sans réfléchir et entreprit de reconstituer le ticket de caisse avant de retourner le tout. Son cœur rata un battement au moment où la réalisation le frappa, et il eut un rire autant parce qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas comprendre plus tôt que parce que c'était du Misaki tout craché, quelque part.

Il sortit son téléphone, pianota un instant, termina son café, régla et partit vers son Q.G. Une journée de travail l'attendait (oui, même le dimanche) mais elle ne semblait plus si catastrophique que ça maintenant.

Et sur le toit d'un des immeubles, un roux le regarda faire avec un sourire.

Et sur la table du café, les bouts de ticket de caisse s'envolèrent, emportant avec eux un numéro de téléphone.

* * *

_Mardi 15 décembre :_

Saruhiko leva la tête quand il vu un point voler entre deux immeubles. Comme il s'y attendait, il tomba sur la silhouette élancée de Misaki. Ce dernier sauta du toit où il était, atterrit sans problèmes en plein milieu de la rue et s'élança vers Saruhiko sans se préoccuper des regards qu'il recevait. Lorsqu'il le dépassa à toute vitesse, un regard fut échangé, porteur d'un message, et Saruhiko s'arrêta de marcher pour faire demi-tour.

Il se stoppa dans une ruelle sombre et Misaki l'attendait là. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à coincer l'autre entre son corps et le mur, et aucune protestation s'envola, pas même un froncement de sourcils. Maintenant qu'il était si proche, il pouvait voir les égratignures sur le visage du roux. En haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je me suis battu, répondit immédiatement l'autre avec un sourire arrogant. »

C'était peut-être la voix de Misaki si longtemps omise ou ses bagarres si longuement oubliées ces derniers temps, mais quoi qu'il en retournait, une vague de convoitise traversa Saruhiko. Misaki dut remarquer le changement de lueur dans ses pupilles puisque son sourire devint plus mutin et qu'il s'approcha doucement de lui. Au moment où Saruhiko passait ses bras autour de sa taille par un réflexe, il s'accrocha lui-même à ses épaules, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et murmura :

« Quelqu'un ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à samedi ? »

Saruhiko frissonna en sentant le souffle du plus petit sur ses lèvres et resserra sa prise sur lui par pure frustration.

« Qui a invité l'autre à le suivre ? Répliqua-t-il néanmoins. »

Misaki eut un gloussement en toute réponse et frôla ses lèvres. Saruhiko ferma les yeux, prêt à approfondir l'échange mais Misaki recula aussitôt. Alors que le brun fronçait les sourcils, il se dégagea de son étreinte. Avant même qu'une parole n'est pu être prononcée, il sauta sur son skate et partit.

Énervé et frustré, Saruhiko le suivit jusque dans la grande avenue. Il le chercha à travers la foule et le surprit s'engouffrant à l'intérieur d'une autre ruelle sombre. Avec un sourire de prédateur, il s'y rendit mais la trouva vide. Seul un bonnet était accroché à un lampadaire. Il le prit soigneusement et entendit le frottement des roues de skateboard à toute vitesse derrière lui. Il se retourna, s'engagea à nouveau dans la grande avenue et tourna de nouveau dans une ruelle trente mètres plus loin, où un casque de musique avait été abandonné.

Misaki semait ses affaires comme un petit poucet et Saruhiko se surprit à aimer le jeu. Il suivit sa trace, se laissant guider et alla tout droit jusqu'à qu'une nouvelle affaire de Misaki, sa chemise, ne lui indique un chemin à sa gauche. Ce Misaki était décidément beaucoup plus amusant que celui silencieux qui déprimait. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il lui avait manqué. Et quand le prochain embranchement lui fut signalé par un tee-shirt blanc, il décida que vraiment, il aimait _beaucoup _ce jeu.

Il continua de marcher encore une vingtaine de mètres puis déboucha dans une rue familière, en face de l'hôtel où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Il eut un sourire en apercevant le skateboard de Misakai à un des balcons du premier étage et se pressa de rentrer.

A l'intérieur de leur chambre coutumière, il trouva Misaki en face du miroir en train d'inspecter sa clavicule, à l'endroit où autrefois se trouvait la preuve de sa fierté.

« Tu devrais aller les voir, déclara alors Saruhiko en posant son épée.

-Qui ça ? S'enquit Misaki en regardant le reflet du brun se débarrasser de son manteau.

-Homra. »

A ce mot, Misaki se désintéressa totalement de l'autre pour fixer son propre regard dans la glace. Puis il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

Saruhiko soupira en le voyant s'asseoir sur le lit et se braquer. Il prit place à ses côtés, hésita à lui prendre la main (après tout, il n'avait pas une relation d'amoureux, ça faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'ils se reparlaient, ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, ce qui tenait du record pour eux et il était sûr que Misaki s'énerverait s'il le faisait) mais ne le fit pas.

Il observa le profil obstiné du roux un instant avant de prononcer :

« Je ne serai pas loin, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler après, si tu veux. »

Misaki tourna ses yeux surpris vers lui et eut un pouffement en voyant la moue gênée de Saruhiko qui regardait droit devant lui.

« D'accord, j'irai les voir, promit-il alors. »

Saruhiko eut juste le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil avant d'être plaqué sur le matelas, Misaki assis sur son bassin.

« Mais on verra demain, pour l'heure j'ai autre chose à penser, et toi aussi, déclara le roux de manière concupiscente. »

Saruhiko leva les yeux en souriant, puis passa sa main dans les cheveux roux. Il attira le plus petit à lui pour ravager sa bouche, alors que des mains brûlantes défaisaient déjà sa chemise.

Et dans la chaleur de leurs corps, ils oublièrent le reste encore une nuit.

* * *

_**Omake, un mois plus tard :**_

« Yata-san, tu ne devrais pas te battre tout le temps comme ça, s'exclama Kamamoto en entrant à son tour dans le bar Homra.

-La ferme, ils m'ont cherché, répondit l'appelé qui se laissait déjà tomber sur une chaise du comptoir, à côté de celle où Anna sirotait un jus.

-C'était pour quoi cette fois ? S'enquit Kusanagi de l'autre côté, essuyant un verre. »

Le barman essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire : le caractère impulsif du roux avait vraiment manqué à Homra. Misaki s'apprêta à répondre quand il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Tout en quittant la pièce, il décrocha :

« Allô ? Ouais…Non, je viens tout juste de rentrer… Ne m'appelle pas Misaki, enfoiré de singe !»

Kusanagi le regarda faire en souriant de plus belle et une fois qu'il fut sorti, Kamamoto déclara :

« Il sait qu'ils vont se disputer et pourtant il décroche à chaque fois.

-Laisse-les, c'est leur façon de s'aimer, expliqua Kusanagi.

-Tu as remarqué, Kusanagi-san ?

-Difficile de faire le contraire quand Misaki rentre parfois le matin avec une preuve assez conséquente de l'amour de Fushimi sur sa clavicule. »

Kamamoto eut un ricanement devant l'air entendu du barman. Anna se décida alors à intervenir et demanda sérieusement, du haut de ses innocents onze ans :

« Une preuve sur sa clavicule ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un tatouage qui a remplacé celui d'Homra ?»

Dehors, Misaki sautait sur son skateboard avant de partir à toute vitesse en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait sûrement Saruhiko. Kusanagi passa une main dans les cheveux d'Anna et répondit simplement :

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande. »


End file.
